Technical Field
The present invention relates to a boiling-water geothermal heat exchanger which is capable of extracting geothermal energy with high efficiency and also relates to a boiling-water geothermal power generation equipment.
Background Art
Geothermal power generation which utilizes geothermal energy to generate electric power is to use a high-temperature magma layer as a heat source and is able to utilize semi-permanent thermal energy. The above-described power generation will not produce a greenhouse effect gas in the course of electric power generation and has thus captured attention as an alternative means of fossil fuel in recent years.
In conventional geothermal power generation, boring is conducted at a geothermal region to extract natural steam and hot water present in the geothermal region by utilizing a natural pressure, thereby generating electric power. The thus extracted steam and hot water contain a large amount of sulfur and other impurities unique to a geothermal region. The impurities adhere to a thermal well, piping and a turbine, etc., as scale. Upon adhesion of scale, a power plant is decreased in output over time, thus resulting in difficulty in prolonged use.
For the purpose of solving the problem resulting from scale, a technology which adopts a process in which water is fed from the ground, heated by heat supplied from a geothermal region to extract hot water, has been disclosed in Patent Document 1.